


Lato

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Wszyscy lubią lato.Tylko nie Bill.





	Lato

Bill jęknął żałośnie i przyłożył mokrą ścierkę do swojej twarzy, po którego – do tej pory – spływały krople potu. Ubranie przyległo mocno do jego skóry, a starannie ułożone włosy teraz sterczały we wszystkie strony.

— Duszę się. Umieram. Boli.

— Przesadzasz. — Dipper wywrócił oczami i wyjął z koszyka jedzenie. Rozstawił wszystko na kocu, a potem przeciągnął się leniwie. — Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem skąd u ciebie tyle nienawiści do lata.

— Bo lato to nie pora roku! To piekło na tej jebanej ziemi! — wymamrotał. — Poza tym ty jesteś przyzwyczajony do lata, a ja? To pierwsze lato, które spędzam w... tym ciele — mówiąc to wskazał na siebie palcem.

— Jako trójkąt nie czułeś, że jest gorąco?

— No. Zimna też nie czułem... właściwie nic nie czułem. — Bill wzruszył ramionami i zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś cienia. Nie znalazł go. — Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj musiało ci się zachcieć wyjść z domu? Nosz kurwa! Normalnie siedzisz przy tych swoich debilnych książkach albo gadasz ze swoim wujkiem, ale nie! Dzisiaj, gdy mam ten cholerny upał, ty nagle stwierdziłeś, że fajnie byłoby wyjść z domu! — marudził Bill.

— Bill, mamy tak śliczną pogodę, że grzechem byłoby zostać w domu.

— Wiesz, co z pewnością jest grzechem? Pieprzenie się z demonem, ale to jakoś ci nie przeszkadza. Spłoniesz w piekle, Pines.

— Mam uwierzyć, że pozwolisz mi umrzeć?

— A czemu nie?

— A kto ci będzie wtedy gotował, sprzątał? Kto wyprowadzi twojego psa? Kto będzie wysyłał za ciebie życzenia do twojego brata w każde święta i jego urodziny? A przede wszystkim – jaki inny popapraniec cię pokocha?

— Jestem pewien, że znalazłby się ktoś, kto dostrzegłby moją lepszą stronę.

— Tak, tak. Oszukuj się dalej, Cipher. — Dipper, kolejny raz, wywrócił oczami.

— Ja się nie oszukuję! — krzyknął, a potem pisnął, bo bluzka Dippera wylądowała na jego twarzy.

— Nie, wcale. — Dipper ruszył w stronę jeziora.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Zamierzasz pływać?

— A czemu nie?

— Ugotujesz się! Będziesz ugotowanym Dipperem!

— Bill... to tak nie działa.

— Jak nie, jak tak? W tamtym filmie ludzie weszli do wody i zaczęli płonąć!

— Bo to, kurwa, była lawa!

— Oj tam, oj tam! Wielka mi różnica! — Tym razem to Bill wywrócił oczami.

— Zaczynam żałować, że cię tu zabrałem.

— A ja, że zgodziłem się z tobą pójść. Z drugiej strony czego ja się spodziewałem? Wy ludzie nie znacie się na rozrywce. Zresztą nie tylko na tym. Ogólnie jesteście beznadziejni i rzadko kiedy wam coś wychodzi. I naprawdę, naprawdę nie umiecie się bawić. Całe dnie tylko byście się obijali! A za moich czasów, jak się człowiek nudził, to szedł upolować mamuta, a nie bawił się nad jeziorem!

Dipper wziął głęboki oddech, policzył do dziesięciu i poszedł do demona. Bez problemu wziął go na ręce, a następnie... wrzucił Billa do jeziora i rozkoszował się jego wrzaskami.

Przy okazji dowiedział się jednej, jakże ciekawej, rzeczy – Bill nie potrafił pływać.


End file.
